


You protected me

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Magnus Bane, Winter Finale, what happened after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Post Winter-finale.Inspired by this:http://hufflebee.tumblr.com/post/158118412288/patronusmagnus-anyways-magnus-totally-had-alecs"anyways magnus totally had alec’s omamori with him that’s how he managed to be safe "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetautumnleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/gifts).



> This is just 3k+ smut. I'm not sorry.  
> Dedicated to the wonderful magnusandalexander aka Anica, you awesome girl!!  
> This is for you, hope you like it ;))
> 
> I was inspired by this tumblr entry:
> 
> \- anyways magnus totally had alec’s omamori with him that’s how he managed to be safe  
> concept: alec seeing magnus take it out of his jacket pocket when they get to the loft after everything  
> “you had it with you?”  
> “of course, i always do.”  
> “i’m pretty sure it’s just symbolic, especially for a high warlock.”  
> “it kept me safe today, didn’t it?”  
> and alec knows it wasn’t the omamori, but part of him clings to the idea that something he gave magnus helped keep him safe. and he is safe, he’s here in alec’s arms, safe and whole, and no matter the reason, alec is infinetely thankful for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;) xx
> 
> *I'm adding I listened to Alan Walker's "Not alone" and Busteds' "Without it" on repeat while writing this ;P

Alec and Magnus reached the loft later that evening, hands intertwined, both wearing an exhausted expression.  
It was finally done, they defeated and captured Valentine, yet the victory seemed clouded by the loss of the soulsword and the loss of so many Downworlders and Shadowhunters. It was a dark day on both sides.

Still, everyone deserved a break and after their love declaration outside the institute, Magnus had offered Alec to come and spend the evening with him. Alec‘s answer had been faster than anything he’d ever said.

So after working the rest of the day, which was Alec helping clearing the institute while Magnus healed the wounded and portaled the dead Seelies back to their realm, they left together.

At the loft, Alec went outside on the balcony to clear his thoughts and take a breath, while Magnus moved to make them both drinks, since they needed it.  
Desperately. 

Magnus went outside with the glowing glasses full of one of his favorite mixes in his hands, and stopped for a second, admiring the lights illuminating Alec’s face, his brow’s furrowed in concentration as he looked over the skyline that was New York.  
He turned around when Magnus approached him and smiled as he took the glass offered to him by Magnus.

“To the victory, to honor the lost ones and to us”, Magnus declared as he raised his glass with a smile, and Alec nodded.

“To us.”

Alec took a big sip from the drink and let the pleasant taste of fruity alcohol go down his throat. He inhaled deeply, and glanced at Magnus who had put his glass down, and reached inside his jacket.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus pull out the omamori he had gotten him.

“You had it with you?”, he asked, one brow arched and Magnus smiled looking down at the piece in his hand.

“Of course, I always do.”  
Alec tilted his head as he put his glass down as well.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just symbolic, especially for a High Warlock”, he said, amusement in his voice but then Magnus looked up at him with a fond expression.

“It kept me safe today, didn’t it?”, he said quietly and Alec’s breath hitched. He nodded slowly, then he moved forward and hugged Magnus, burying his face in the crook of Magnus neck as Magnus hands moved to his waist to hold him close.

Alec knew. He knew it wasn’t the omamori, it _was_ only symbolic after all, but the thought something he had given Magnus, a gift he had picked, had helped keeping him safe. They were both safe and whatever that reason was, Alec was really thankful for it, for him to be able to hold his love close and safe in his arms.

Alec moved back and looked into Magnus eyes, full of love an adoration and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He leaned forward, their foreheads touching and then he was kissing Magnus.

It was a sweet, unhurried kiss, one that told the other _‘You’re with me, you’re safe’_ and Alec reached to hold Magnus cheek as the other sighed and put one hand on Alec’s hip, while the other went to the back of is neck, scraping Alec’s scull lightly, which elicited the most quiet moan from Alec. Magnus nipped at Alecs’ bottom lip and he pressed closer, deepening the kiss as Alec opened up with a moan, lost in the sensation that was kissing Magnus.

They stopped only to come up for air, both breathing shallow as their foreheads were still resting against each other and Magnus chuckled quietly when Alec pushed even closer, making Magnus walk backwards, so his back was pressed against the wall of the building.

“Someone’s eager tonight”, he laughed and Alec nodded, closed his eyes and kissed Magnus once more and he pressed his whole body against the Warlock.

“I thought I lost you today. I never want to feel this way again”, he admitted, his voice trembling slightly and Magnus face fell, as his chest ached with love. He stroke Alec’s cheek affectionately.

“My dear nephilim, you won’t ever lose me. _Aku cinta kamu_ ”, he whispered and Alec opened his eyes to look at him.

“What does that mean?”, he asked gently, tracing Magnus chin with one hand and the Warlock smiled.

“It means I love you.”

 

Alec captured Magnus lips in a kiss again after that, sucking at his lip and Magnus returned the favor, deepening the kiss once more, holding on to Alec dearly. They were breathing the same air, as it was getting hot between them, pressed together this close. Magnus smirked as he grabbed the lapels of Alec’s jacket, turning them and pushing Alec inside.

Alec stumbled slightly, never letting go of Magnus who suddenly stopped kissing Alec and jumped into his arms, but Alec’s reflexes were fast and he caught Magnus who chuckled against is lips, then he leaned down and sucked on Alec’s neck, right where his delfect rune was.

Alec stumbled backwards and hit the wall hard, groaning as Magnus kept sucking on his skin, where he was sure there would be a bruise in the morning. He couldn’t care less.

The only thing that mattered was his beautiful, sinful boyfriend in his arms, making him go crazy.

Magnus clung to Alec, who was holding his thighs tight, as he continued to suck on Alec’s neck, eliciting the smallest, most pleasant moans from his lover. He smirked when Alec tightened his grip on him, his hips bucking against Magnus and his breath hitched.

“M… Magn..us”, Alec stammered, his brain already messed up by the way Magnus worked him up.

“ _Magnus_ ”, Alec breathed again and the Warlock moved back to look at Alec, whose cheeks were flushed.

“Do you want to..?”, Magnus asked, one eyebrow arched and Alec nodded quickly, not trusting his voice.

Magnus motioned for him to let him down, darting forward to kiss Alec again, teeth and tongue clashing together in a frantic kiss. Then he grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled towards the bedroom.

Inside, Magnus pulled Alec close, smiled and kissed him gently, while pushing Alec’s jacket down, discarding it somewhere behind them. Alec reached for Magnus jacket as well, quickly getting rid of it as he moved on to fumble with the buttons of Magnus shirt next. Magnus chuckled as Alec cursed under his breath, fumbling with the buttons until he finally got them all open and pushed the fabric off Magnus shoulder.

Magnus shivered when the cold air of the bedroom hit his skin and he closed his eyes as Alec leaned down to kiss his exposed collar bone. The way Alec kept kissing and sucking on his naked skin made Magnus head swim with clouds, his chest aching and his heart throbbing with feelings. Never had he ever felt this much for someone, not in his entire life.

Alec was everything. And he would show him what it meant to him.

With one swift move, Magnus turned them around and pushed Alec down on the bed, following after him as he hovered over Alec, taking in the sinful sight that was is boyfriend.

Alec’s cheeks were flushed, his chest was heaving up and down quickly and his lips were kiss-swollen, a sight to die for. Magnus smirked, then he dove forward, kissing Alec again, this time forceful as he reached for Alec’s hands and pinned them above his head, nipping and sucking at Alecs lips, making his lover moan.  
Magnus continued kissing Alec while he pushed down his hips with precise movements, smirking against Alec’s lips as he felt the bulge in the younger ones pants and Alec tried chasing Magnus hips with his own to get some desperately needed friciton on is crotch. He groaned when Magnus moved up and out of reach, biting his neck playfully.

“ _Magnus_.. stop _teasing_ ”, Alec grumbled and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, but it’s so much _fun_ to watch you like this, all mine”, he purred and grind his hips down to punctuate his words, making Alec moan again.

“Off. Clothes off”, Alec managed to breathe through gritted teeth, so Magnus snapped his fingers, leaving them in only their underwear. Alec gasped at the sudden contact of their bare chests touching and he closed his eyes, pressing his head back against the pillows as Magnus moved his hips again to grind against him.

Magnus reached down with one hand, slowly stroking first Alec’s stubble jaw, moving down to his collar bone, over his nipples to his ribs, then to his stomach. Alecs’ breathing was shallow, and he swallowed hard when he felt Magnus hand trace a pattern on his lower abdomen, stroking trough the hair that led down inside his underwear.

“Magnus”, he growled but let out a choked sound as Magnus grabbed his member through his underwear, and he clenched his hands to fists above his head. Magnus chuckled as he kept stroking Alec through the fabric, creating the friction Alec had been searching for mere moments ago as he had been pushing his hips upwards.

“You okay?”, Magnus asked, stopping his movement as he looked at Alec who whimpered and nodded frantically.

“I’m good by… by the angel.. don’t stop. _Please_ ”, he breathed and that was what Magnus had been waiting for, he snapped his fingers again, ridding them of the remaining clothing. Alec gasped when Magnus grabbed his hard erection, slowly stroking him up and down, using the precome dribbling from the slit as moisturizer. Alecs’ breath was coming out quick the more Magnus pumped his hand, the other moving to one of Alec’s nipples, inching it lightly and Alec moaned at the simultaneous pleasure.

After a few more minutes, where Magnus stroke him in a steady rhythm while sucking a bruise at his hip, Alec touched Magnus shoulder gently. Magnus stopped as he crawled up again, only to kiss Alec deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as Alec reached around Magnus to grab his exposed ass, kneading his cheeks playfully.  
Magnus groaned as he broke the kiss, letting his head fall on Alec’s chest as Alec slowly circled his rim, massaging it.

“Alec...”, Magnus groaned, working his hips in rhythm with Alec’s touch, making both their cocks brush against each other. Magnus shivered at the friction, but stopped Alec’s hand shortly after, and his lover arched his eyebrow in question.

“Everything okay?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I’m really good. But tonight, I want to do you, I want to show you just how much I love you, so you’ll still feel me in the morning when we have to battle our demons again. I'll show you you’re sfae, I’m safe, and that I love you”, Magnus purred against Alec’s ear, and the young man shivered, nodding in consent as he felt like he was high.

“What are you waiting for then”, he breathed, and the air as knocked out of him as Magnus manhandled him so he was lying on his stomach. Magnus traced his hand down Alec’s spine, eliciting another sinful sweet moan from Alec as he ghosted over his cheeks, brushing the slit carefully.  
Magnus snapped his fingers again, and a bottle of lube and a condom appeared next to him the bed as he leaned forward to brush a kiss to the small of Alec’s back.

Alec leaned up on his elbows and looked back over his shoulder gasping at the sight of Magnus grinning coyly at him, spreading lube on his fingers. Alec kept watching as Magnus arched an eyebrow, then he parted Alec’s cheeks and leaned down, blowing air on Alec’s quivering rim. Alec’s head fell forward as his whole body shivered from the cold air, his hips bucking to create friction against his aching, precome leaking cock which was trapped between him and the sheets.

“Oh, you’re already so open for me, darling”, Magnus chuckled, then traced one finger slowly against Alec’s entrance, and the latter moaned quietly.

“Mag… _Magnus_ just..”, Alec breathed and the words died in his throats as Magnus entered a finger ina swift motion, until he was buried deep inside Alec, crooking his finger just right to brush against Alec’s prostate.

Alec pushed his ass backwards, moaning loudly as Magnus pulled his finger back, only to push back in two fingers, as Alec’s hole clenched around the intrusion. Magnus still his fingers, as Alec’s breath came out in short puffs, while his hole clenched and unclenched, trying to get accustomed to the stretch. After a few moments, when Alec’s breath calmed a bit, Magnus carefully moved his finger in and out, adding a third finger, then crooking them expertly to brush against Alec’s prostate every time he pushed in and soon Alec was only a sobbing mess, pushing back against Magnus fingers to find a release he wasn’t allowed to have yet.  
Magnus kissed his spine again as he pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, Alec whimpering as his hole quivered empty around nothing and Magnus stroke Alec’s sides affectionately.

“Turn around, darling”, Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin, then the Shadowhunter moved so he was lying on his back again, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed from the way Magnus had worked him up.  
His cock was thick and hard, leaking precome all over his stomach and his breath was short and shallow a she watched his Warlock lean back, reaching for the wrapped paper next to him. Alec reached for his member and began stroking it as he watched Magnus put on the condom on his own thick cock, and Alec swallowed with a dry mouth. Magnus smirked as he leaned over Alec again, sucking on his neck again, then he reached for Alec’s legs and pushed them up, so Alec held them back, his eyes, blown wide from lust, never leaving Magnus which had dropped the glamour at some point, cat eyes staring back at him. It was the most beautiful sight Alec had ever seen.

Magnus reached down to give Alec’s leaking cock a few strokes, then he grabbed his own cock and aligned it at Alec’s entrance, only brushing against the rim. Alec threw his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation of the feeling of Magnus, and then Magnus was slowly pushing inside, ever so slowly, as Alec whimpered, pressing his eyes closed. Magnus stopped his movement, his breath coming out in short pants, as his hips met Alecs ass, buried as deep as he could go inside Alec, who moaned when Magnus shifted sightly nudging his prostate.

“M.. move, Magnus _please_ ”, Alec stuttered after a few seconds and he let out a deep throaty groan when he felt Magnus pull out, then push in again. Alec’s breath hitched at the sweet feeling of the drag and pull, and he opened his eyes, reaching for Magnus neck to pull him down to kiss him frantically.

“Faster, come on”, he breathed against Magnus mouth, and the Warlock let out a low groan, but then he put his hands on either side of Alec’s head and started a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of Alec’s quivering slick hole, the feeling of Alec engulfing him in a tight heat nearly driving him insane.

They were both panting into each others mouths, their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other as Alec let his legs go, instead of holding them putting them around Magnus and started pushing his hips up to meet Magnus’ erratic movements and Alec shouted all sorts of curses as Magnus kept hitting his prostate dead on. Magnus leaned down so suck on Alec’s neck again, right above the deflect rune under his ear and Alec whimpered as he reached down to finally grab his neglected erection, the tip swollen and red, and Alec used the slick precome to pump his hand in rhythm with Magnus pushes inside him.

“Magnus.. I’m close, p-please.. I can’t”, Alec stuttered, pressing his eyes close as he felt his balls tighten, his release close.  
Suddenly Magnus bit his neck, and growled against is skin, and that was it, his orgasm hit Alec hard as he groaned loudly, spilling his come in thick white stripes over is hand and his stomach as he kept pumping his cock, while Magnus rolled his hips moaning while he drew out his own orgasm, Alec clenching around him, spilling his seed in the condom deep inside Alec.

As Alec went limp, letting go of his twitching, spent cock and Magnus let out a deep sigh as he slumped down on Alec, trying to hold most of his weight off of his lover. Alec closed his eyes in the after-bliss of his mind-blowing orgasm, but he winched slightly when Magnus moved up and carefully pulled out his softened cock.  
He kissed Alec’s temple, then he moved to the side and flopped down on the sheets. He was smiling as his breath calmed down and Alec glanced over at his boyfriend, just as Magnus looked over at him. Magnus leaned on his elbow, stroking a strand of hair out of Alec’s sweaty face and smiled fondly.  
“You okay?”, he asked quietly and Alec nodded, suddenly really tired.

Magnus nodded, then he snapped his finger and a wet washcloth appeared in his hands. He moved to clean the mess of come from Alec’s stomach and hand, then he moved down and cleaned the remains of lube up as well, careful not to hurt Alec’s oversensitive rim.  
After that, Magnus stood up, discarded the condom in the trashcan and got rid of the washcloth, only to conjure a new one with which he wiped Alec’s face and chest clean of the drying sweat. All Alec did was lie on his back, smiling and humming in consent as Magnus took care of him.

When Magnus was done, he snapped his fingers and they were both wearing soft pajama pants, and Alec chuckled as he moved to the side to rest his head against Magnus shoulder, sighing deeply.

“I’m great. That was.. amazing”, he smiled and Magnus kissed his forehead gently.

“Yeah. Sleep now, my nephilim”, he said and Alec nodded, already drifting off to sleep as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend and forgot about all his worries for a while.

 

 


End file.
